


The Party

by impalaloompa



Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Overwhelmed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, concerned jaskier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: Geralt is regretting his decision to attend a Lord's birthday party with Jaskier as his senses are overwhelmed with the noise and scents. Jaskier takes it upon himself to calm him down.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	The Party

The banquet hall was crowded. Very crowded. One could hardly move through the sea of Ladies and Lords without bumping into one of them.

The heat was stifling and the smell of sweat and alcohol hung in the air like smog.

Geralt was pressed against the back wall, deeply regretting the decision to accompany Jaskier to the hosting Lord’s birthday party. He couldn’t see the Bard but he could just about hear the lilting of his lute above the rambunctious noise of the gathered guests.

And it was loud in the banquet hall.

Geralt’s head was ringing as his senses were overloaded by sounds and scents and he found himself struggling to breath.

He was being ridiculous, he scolded himself, he was fine. But the longer he stayed trapped against the wall, the more his vision swam and his stomach churned and he knew that he had to get out of there.

He lurched into the crowd, pushing Lords and Ladies aside as he struggled through.

He heard their scoffs and mumbled comments but he ignored them, shoving his way towards the door and the cool night air.

There were people outside too. Spilling from the grand house, down the stairs and around the fountain on the drive.

Geralt’s head hurt and his chest tightened.

He jumped when someone placed a hand on his arm and he whipped round.

“Woah, easy,” Jaskier held both hands up in surrender. His face was tight with concern, his blue eyes wide.

“Jaskier,” Geralt forced himself to breath, “Go back inside. Go entertain the guests.”

“No, not until I know you are okay,” Jaskier put his hands on his hips.

“I’m fine,” Geralt growled, looking away from the Bard.

“You, Geralt of Rivia, are a terrible liar,” Jaskier frowned at him, “I’ve been keeping an eye on you all evening and you are not fine.”

“I-I just need a minute,” Geralt’s eyes flashed wild and he was trembling, like a trapped animal.

“Come with me,” he took Geralt’s arm, pulling when he felt the Witcher resist him.

Geralt let Jaskier drag him into the stables.

The Bard shoed out the stable hand then turned to Geralt.

“Look at me,” he hummed, stepping close to Geralt, expression soft.

Amber eyes met blue and Geralt felt his heart skip a beat.

Jaskier placed a hand on Geralt’s chest, his other coming up to hold onto Geralt’s shoulder.

“Breath Geralt, just breath,” Jaskier soothed.

Geralt blinked at the Bard and when Jaskier narrowed his eyes at him, he did as he was told.

He took a long, deep, shaky breath then slowly let it go. He could feel the tension releasing inside of him and the comforting pressure of Jaskier’s touch helped him to focus. He took a few more deep breaths. Jaskier’s familiar scent wreathing around him, chasing away the lingering stench of the banquet hall. His head started to clear and he sighed with relief.

He let his head fall onto Jaskier’s shoulder and didn’t miss the Bard’s hitched breath of surprise.

“Thank you Jaskier,” he rumbled.

Jaskier hummed, his voice vibrating through Geralt and the Witcher shivered.

“Feeling better?” the Bard asked, fingers twining gently with Geralt’s ashen hair.

Geralt nodded into his shoulder.

“You don’t ever have to stay somewhere you’re not comfortable,” Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s arm.

“Hm.”

“It was a bit much in there,” Jaskier bit his bottom lip, “Even I was starting to feel it.”

Geralt lifted his head to look at him.

Jaskier brushed his thumb gently down Geralt’s cheek.

“Look, stay here. I’ll go get what I’m owed and then we can go to the inn for the night,” he resolved.

“But… you-“

“No no no, I will not listen to any protesting. You’re welfare is more important than my entertaining stuffy, pompous Lords,” Jaskier blanched, “Did I really just say that?”

Geralt nodded, amusement lighting up his amber eyes.

“Well I take it back. I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to make you feel better,” the Bard grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sure,” Geralt smirked.

“You are feeling better, right?” Jaskier’s mischief dropped, concern flitting across his face again.

“Yes,” Geralt’s mouth twitched with a soft smile.

“Good. Now you? Stay. I’ll be back in a moment,” Jaskier spun elegantly on his heels and marched out of the stable.

Geralt watched him go with a warmth spreading through him.

Not for the first time he found himself reeling at how lucky he was to have Jaskier by his side.


End file.
